


A Song of Reprisal

by sassy_cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks gets revenge on both of the men who've hurt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Reprisal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to arjd for the beta and the advice. :) This is not the story that I started or the story that I intended to write, but I didn't have the heart to write a truly dark Tonks.

The music and laughter from the Samhain party trickle down, forcing Charlie to smile once again. His cheeks hurt from all the laughing that he's done tonight and the pain reminds him of how little there's been to smile about lately.

Most of the Order is up there having a grand time trying their best to forget, but he's been living in open spaces for too long to enjoy closed quarters for more than an hour or two. The beach is just the escape that he needs after too much time inside with stale air and curious friends.

Charlie gazes out at the ocean and the endless stars as he listens to the water rush gently against the shore. The constant, soothing roar of the waves matches the woozy feeling that's lingering inside him from that last shot of Firewhisky.

Tilting his head back, he breathes in the cool air and feels the knots in his shoulders start to loosen. With a view like this, he can almost imagine coming home for good.

A shrill squeal and the sound of a rough slap tell him that George has pranked Fleur again with his Wiggly Wanker. Merlin, but George is a perv. That stupid toy has poked everyone at the party.

Fred moved on to new ways to get a laugh after his second drink, but George never knows when to quit. It's almost as if he gets off on all the slaps and punches more than the laughs.

Charlie shakes his head as he thinks about how George is going to meet his match one day or get his arse kicked nice and proper. If he thought he could get the twins separated for longer than a minute, he'd invite George to the Reserve and let him find out how _his_ mates would take to the pranks.

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a slight movement, and all the relaxation he's been feeling fades. He can just make out the shape of a person… maybe a woman, but no one else should be on the beach.

Pulling his wand, he swears at himself for forgetting they're in the middle of a war. This is no time for a party. Bill should know better. Hell, _he_ should know better.

Not wanting to give away his position, he steps back into the shadows of the cliff and creeps toward the dark figure. As he nears, he can just see the outline of her body, a curvy silhouette in the moonlight. She's standing at the water's edge and appears to be unarmed.

She looks familiar but he can't quite place her because he's too distracted by her singing. It's not a song but more of a soft lulling melody without words. He's grown up with witches, but this… this is the sound of an enchantress.

Her song— it makes him dizzy and overwhelms him with the desire to take her, to have her right here on the beach, and he knows that he should go back to the party and get some help, but he just can't look away.

He walks toward her, toward her song and the magic he can feel coming from her voice. He can't focus on anything but getting near enough to touch her, and when she turns to greet him, he's shocked to know her. "Tonks?"

"Wotcher, Charlie." He lowers his wand and searches her face. She's changed a lot. Her hair is cropped shorter than he's ever seen it, but she looks just as beautiful as she did when they were in school.

His eyes rake over her body and his cock starts to swell. She's wearing sheer white ritual robes that should have left her chilled to the bone, but she looks as if she wouldn't mind having them ripped away.

He hasn't had feelings for her like this in years, feelings so strong that he wonders how he ever left her bed much less Britain. The way the fabric falls across her breasts and hugs her arse makes him to want to see all of her, to taste her again and pound into her body.

Charlie shakes his head trying to clear those images away. There's a reason he can't have her, but for the life of him he can't remember what it is. Then again, those tits could make a wizard forget his name.

He glances up to find that she's caught him staring and her intense expression makes his mouth goes dry. "I don't remember seeing you inside earlier, and really, in those robes, I don't think I could have missed you. What are you doing out here alone?"

"Same as you I'd imagine." She turns away to face the ocean, disappointment clear on her face. "Had all I could take of that false merriment."

"Ah… It's not so bad. I mean, George is driving everyone a bit mad but I just needed to get away and find some fresh air."

She glares at him and he's startled by her anger. It doesn't fit with the charm he felt from her song or the girl he knew. Her voice is hard when she replies, "Aye, blokes are good at needing to get away."

He's never heard her sound so bitter, and suddenly he's worried that maybe this isn't Tonks. What if she's an imposter? Merlin, if his head weren't so cloudy, he'd have tested her straight away. "Tonks, do you remember my seventh year? What we did on that last Hogsmeade visit?"

He's relieved when the anger leaves her face. She laughs and nudges his shoulder as her eyes fill with mischief and she answers, "You fucked me silly in the Shrieking Shack."

Grinning at the memory, Charlie relaxes and nudges her back, making her stumble. "That I did."

Her smile turns coy and when she reaches out to him, he can't resist lacing their fingers. It's comfortable standing beside her and gazing at the ocean and stars. They were always a good fit.

She squeezes his hand and softly asks, "Did you like my song?"

"Yeah, it was beautiful. I've never heard anything like it."

She smirks and starts to hum the tune again as she pulls him close to rub his chest, circling his nipples through his shirt. "I learnt that song in the Department of Mysteries. Kingsley arranged for me to have full access last year considering all that was going on. Would you like to hear more?"

Charlie's breath hitches in his throat but he manages to mutter, "Yeah."

She presses her breasts against him, leans in and bites his earlobe. "I'll sing and hum for you… make all your fantasies come true," she whispers. Her hot breath makes him shiver and when she licks the still throbbing shell of his ear, he grabs her and kisses her.

He's forgotten how she would melt against him when they kissed, how she always tasted of cinnamon. Eager for more, he breaks the kiss and starts peppering kisses down her neck.

Just when he reaches her collarbone, she pulls back, causing frustration to wash over him, but when she starts to hum again, he forgets to care about anything. She runs her hands over his shoulders and down his chest and cups his cock through his trousers.

He feels like she's eyeing him up for dinner. Her expression is as hungry as it was when they were first lovers, when she begged him to teach her everything. His skin feels hot and he's suddenly dizzy.

Trying not to sway, Charlie grabs her hands. Here he is with a beautiful woman, and he's ruining it by having had too much drink. This is embarrassing as fuck. "Tonks, I think I drank too much. Let's sit down."

"Did you?" she asks in the oddest tone, it sounds like she's far away but she's right beside him holding him steady. Draping his arm over her shoulder, she guides him away from the water and into the shadows. "You seemed fine a minute ago. Stand still for a sec and I'll help you lie down." She picks up some driftwood and Transfigures it into a blanket. "There you are, then. It's all going to be okay."

"Thanks. Come sit with me." He practically falls when he sits but she's right there beside him, gently lowering his head as she pushes him to lie back.

She pulls up her robes and straddles him, giving him a chance to run his hands along her bare thighs. Her skin is just as smooth and soft as he remembered and he can't help but want to see more of it. Before he can ask, she starts unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it open and running her fingers down his chest.

He almost laughs when her fingers brush his stomach, but too soon, her fingers start to work on his belt. "Charlie, I'm gonna lick you root to tip. Then I'm going take you deep into my throat, and I'm going to hum my song with your cock as far inside me as I can get it. Would you like that?"

"Merlin, yes. Anything, Tonks… anything."

Her hand finds his cock and she teasingly pumps him before tugging his trousers down below his knees. On her way back up, she licks and kisses her way to his cock, circling the head with her tongue before swallowing him down to the root just as she promised.

He can barely push up to watch but it's worth the effort. He gasps and tugs at her hair as her head bobs up and down. She's a cock-sucking angel all covered in white and glowing in the moonlight.

It's so overwhelming and it's been so long since he's touched her. He doesn't want it to end this way. "Come up here. I want to kiss you and fuck you. Don't make me come yet."

She pulls off with a pop and crawls up to rub her knickers against his damp aching cock. "I'd like that," she whispers while rubbing her cunt against him.

He reaches out to pinch her nipples through her robe, wishing it had buttons so that he could rip it open. Unable to resist her little nips, he kisses and licks them through the fabric until they're hard and pushing out against the cloth. "Fuck. I've missed this," he whispers as he pulls her down for another kiss.

He pushes up her robes and slips his hand between her legs, pushing aside her knickers. She's hot and wet when his fingers slip between her folds. He smiles when he hears her gasp, happy that his thumb still knows just how to rub her clit. His cock aches to enter her, but something niggles in the back of his mind, whispering to him that they shouldn't be doing this.

There's a reason that he doesn't think of her this way anymore, but damned if he can focus on anything but her warm slickness on his fingers and her hot breath against his neck. She starts to hum again, and he struggles to ask, "Tonks, why don't we get together anymore? I feel like I'm forgetting something."

She hums and licks his neck, her hands everywhere all at once. "Hush. The only thing you're forgetting is how much I like to ride your cock. Do you want me?"

"You know I do. I always have… wanted you so much that I had to leave."

Beneath her, he's feeling the effects of his alcohol more than seems right and can't stop babbling, "I've always liked what's between your thighs. Soft, wet and hot and so, so tight… tis a delicious cunt, Tonks. Delicious."

He closes his eyes when she sinks down on him, milking him slow and sweet. He loves the feel of her, the way she clenches around him and how she grinds down hungry to have every bit of him inside her. No one has ever touched him the way she does.

Her breasts bounce as she glides up and down, one hand digging into his chest and the other rubbing her clit. He loves to lick that clit and wishes he had the strength to throw her off and bury his face between her thighs. He'd lick and tease her until she screamed out her pleasure and make her beg him to do it again. Then he'd pound into her, take her from behind or let her ride him just as she's doing now.

His fantasy and her tight walls squeezing around him make it all too much and he yells out, "Tonks," just before he comes deep inside her. He can't catch his breath... he's sweating and feels ill. The world gets blurry and he see spots then nothing.

He comes to with her beside him, running a finger up and down his body chest to stomach. He can hear her whispering, "Oh, sweet Charlie, you're better with age. Look at those muscles cut all down your stomach. I could ride you all night. Sing a little song in your ear every time you started to go soft. Gods, but your cock feels good. I've needed a hard cock for so long. Ta, Charlie… ta."

He feels groggy and a little ill, but he's sure she could get some cock if she wanted it. "Why you doin' without? You're not still waiting for me, are ya?"

Her hand stills. "No. I stopped waitin' a while back. You might've come round more than once a year for a shag. I had to stop waiting, Charlie. It was tearing me up."

Sadness washes over him. He's always been best at telling a heart's truth when he's drunk or half-asleep. "I know. I mean, I heard you were alone. Mum was none too happy with me. Said I was a sorry excuse for a wizard leavin' a good witch like you behind. I did love you but I'm just not… "

Her fingers gently brush through his hair, and he's carried back to years before and the night he told her he couldn't stay in Britain, wouldn't move to London with her. She'd been too good for him even then. "I'm pants at this," he mutters.

"You were always a man of few words."

He grins sheepishly, grateful that she understands. "There's a reason I work with surly animals."

"So there is. You did what you had to and I forgive you."

"Didn't think you would."

"I know, and I only have just now. We were young and I've learnt since then what it really means to be abandoned."

His head is starting to clear but he feels like crap, and he wonders who would have abandoned her? She only ever been with him and …"Oh, fuck! You're married! Oh, fuck…. "

She stops stroking his hair and lies back on the blanket beside him. "Maybe I should have kept humming. I could've gone for another round."

"Tonks, why? Why did you do this? You fucked with my head… didn't you? It was that song… I wouldn't have touched you if I hadn't been drunk off that damn spell."

"But you _were_! You left me and so did he! Do you know he tried to go with Harry on whatever task Dumbledore sent him on?"

This is something that didn't make the Weasley gossip lines.

"Nah, he wouldn't do that."

Surely, it can't be true. They'd only just married.

"But he _did_ do it!"

"He was jus' scared. I'd be scared too, having a new wife at a time like this."

Their eyes meet and the pain he sees in her expression leaves him at a loss for words.

Her voice breaks when she whispers, "Don't make excuses for him. I'd just found out about our baby. We had a terrible row. Maybe he was scared, but he _left_ us. Even now, he's hiding at our flat too uncomfortable to touch my abdomen much less anything between my thighs."

"Merlin, Tonks. You're havin' his baby? He's doin' that and you're out drugging people… You're both right fools." Charlie watches her wipe away tears that he's not meant to see. "You love him or you'd have never married him. Sing that song of yours for him and take him to bed. Going around shagging blokes won't make anything better between you."

She stares up at the stars and says, "True enough, Charlie. I — I'm sorry that I did that to you. I was standing over there wishing I wasn't alone and I saw you. I won't lie. All that's goin' on with Remus… it's reminded me how much you hurt me too and made me think that maybe I'm just not the kind of witch that wizards see it through with… maybe I'm just a shag and go witch."

"Stop that!" He grabs her face and makes her look him in the eye. "I don't want to hear that from you. I hurt you by leaving, but stringing you along was worse. I should have just let you go. It was always me that didn't measure up, Tonks. It was always me and now it's Remus."

When her eyes fill with tears, he can feel something shift between them. She pulls his hands away from her face so she can lay her head on his shoulder. It's familiar but after all this time, it feels like good-bye, like the end of them. It makes his heart twist.

Lying with her looking at the stars isn't right. She belongs with another wizard now. "Go to him. You're the most loving witch that I've ever known. Make him remember why he chose you."

She dabs her eyes with the edge of her robe before she sits up. "You're a special wizard, Charlie Weasley, and you're going to make some dragon very happy one day."

"Shut up, you. I give the dragons my heart and soul but never my body. Can you imagine the burns?" She grins at that and he's relieved. He's never been comfortable with a lot of feelings on show.

"If it's all the same, I'd rather not imagine that."

"Good. Me either…I feel like I could sick up. Maybe you shouldn't use that song on him unless you want him to feel like shit.

She sighs and reaches out to brush the hair from his face, touching his forehead. "I'd never used that spell before tonight. I didn't know it would make you feel so poorly. Do you want to go back to the cottage?"

Charlie knows that he's in no shape to face his family. It's best to let them think he got pissed and fell asleep on the beach. "No, Bill has climate wards. I'm just going to sleep here. It's nice out and I have a lot to think about."

Guilt flashes across her face before she manages a weak smile. "You always were wild for the outdoors, and I'd best be getting home." She surprises him when she reaches over and starts tugging up his trousers. "Let's cover your bits then, wouldn't want a sea bird to get at that beautiful pecker."

He can't stop a snort of amusement from escaping. "Woman, you're mad."

Her smile touches her eyes and he can see a glimpse of the girl he loved. "Aye, likely so, runs in the family."

As she stands to leave, Charlie rolls onto his side and grabs her hand, needing to say one last thing. "Tonks, he's a fool to have left, but he came back… just forgive him. None of us knows what's going to happen these days. Every day might be the last."

"Ta, Charlie." Squeezing his hand, she adds, "I really am sorry about tonight… Stay safe."

He watches her walk down the beach to grab up a cloak from the sand. Without a sound, she Disapparates, leaving him alone with the stars and the sea. He feels tired and his head hurts like a bitch, and as he looks up at the sky, he wonders if he'll remember tonight as a nightmare or a dream.  



End file.
